The Oblivion Club
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi - Puzzleshipping - Other x Yugi - BDSM - Violence - How did Yugi get to where he is now? How did the shy boy who was always bullied find his strength? --ABANDONED--
1. Default Chapter

  
  


**The Oblivion Club **

By Shi-koi

  
  


Author's Note: Single slashes i.e. / are Yugi's thoughts to Yami, and double slashes i.e. // are Yami's thoughts to Yugi. _Italics_ are the characters personal thoughts. 

Content: This is an AU. (See warnings)

Warnings: Contains character unpleasantness, torture, light BDSM, bad language and Yaoi. There are things in this story that people may find disturbing. Things I do not approve of in real life. Read at your own peril. I wrote this during a very bad time in my life. So some major venting on the characters. Hopefully not too much though. I really do like them. May have some fluffy bits.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Jounouchi/Yugi, Jounouchi/Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, Kaiba/Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yami/Yugi/Jounouchi.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh is mine. The song words are from 'Kryptonite', don't know who sings or owns it. Again, not mine...the only thing of mine is the plot. 

  
  


~*~*~

It was that time again. He had lasted almost a month this time, not through his own choice but through circumstance. The petite, spiky-haired youth looked up at the darkly glowing silver sign. 'Oblivion'. Large violet eyes filled with innocence and purity closed, when he opened them a minute later they also contained a desperate need. The overwhelming desire to taste the pleasures and pains that the Oblivion Club offered.

He stepped inside.

~*~*~

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time, _

It started before he had ever even seen the Millennium Puzzle. Before he even understood what it was that his body craved. And because he didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know how to find it....

"Hey you! The one with the weird hair! Yeah that's right, turn around." A sneering voice yelled.

The slender boy turned, his tri-coloured hair glinting in the early morning sun. The red tips sharp and bright around the black halo, golden bangs framing his small face. "I-I'm sorry. D-did y-you mean m-me?" The boy stammered. His violet eyes widened frightfully as he looked upwards into the cruel face of a man over twice his size.

Yugi gulped. The other was wearing the same navy blue uniform he had on. Although judging from his size he was in one of the later years.

"Hell yeah I meant you." His greasy black hair flopped into his eyes. He brushed it back impatiently and told the smaller boy. "You're new here, so we'll let you in on the rules." He pointed behind him, there were half a dozen unsavory youths lounging near the school entrance. "Unless you want hassle from us you've got to pay up for protection."

"P-pay? But I haven't got any money?" Yugi protested.

The man shrugged. "Oh well, guess we'll have to take it outta your hide."

"But that's not fair!" Yugi gasped, horrified.

"Tough kid, life ain't fair." With that they advanced on the violet eyed boy.

Yugi turned and fled, hoping to get inside the gates before they caught him. He made it. Barely.

"You can't hide from us, kid! We'll get you next time. And the payment just doubled!" The thug called out.

That first day set the tone of the next two years. His fourteenth birthday came and went, but there were no outward differences. His fifteenth birthday soon came round and still the slim youth was all alone. He found it hard to get the courage to make friends, and was picked on by most everyone bigger or older than him. He started to close in on himself, not going out for fear of what could happen He felt helpless and that scared him.

He craved control, but the only thing he had any control over was how he played his games, so he poured himself into them spending any time he had reviewing his weaknesses and strengths, practicing every move and strategy ever recorded. His grampa helped. He was concerned about his grandson, but figured it was a phase, something the boy would grow out of once he made some friends.

Mid-way during his fifteenth year, Yugi did something amazing. He solved the golden puzzle his grampa had given him on his last birthday. He made a wish on it. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

~*~*~

The violet-eyed youth ran, gasping, heaving great big breaths into his small oxygen-starved body. He skidded to a halt and hid behind a corner. Pushing himself flat against the shadows.

He heard pounding footsteps.

"I know you're in there Yug! Come on out!" A heavily accented voice called out.

Yugi held his breath. The figure got closer, peering into the shadows. Suddenly he pounced.

"Ha!! Gotcha!" Then, with great dexterity the figure started to tickle the helpless smaller youth.

"Aaargh! Jounouchi-kun!! Stop! I give! I give!" The small boy shouted out between huge giggles.

"Cool!" The taller figure put Yugi down and they walked back into the sunlight. Yugi looked up and saw his blond-haired friend frown at him. "You know Yugi, it ain't healthy for you to spend all your time at the Game shop. I wish you'd come out more with us. We are your friends you know." Jou's warm chocolate eyes filled with worry.

Yugi sighed. He was so much smaller than his friends and he had hardly any self-confidence. The outside world scared him, made him feel helpless. 

"I'm sorry Jounouchi. But at least I agreed to come out with you and Honda tonight didn't I?" Yugi asked.

Jou snorted at Yugi. "Only 'cause I had to tickle it outta you first." 

"Where are we going anyway?" Yugi asked curiously. 

Jounouchi stretched, his hands behind his head. "Figured we'd go see that new action flick Honda's so mad to see." The blond shrugged. "We could always go to the Dueling centre afterwards."

Now _that_ Yugi didn't mind. He knew he was an outstanding duelist. His friends could never beat him. After all, his grampa had spent a lot of time teaching and helping him. All those nights when he'd had no friends had been spent in the company of his warm, kind grampa learning all the nuances, strategies and twists of the game. 

Every time he dueled his mind went through everything he'd learned at breakneck speed, most of it instinctual now. Yeah, going to the dueling centre would be worth leaving the comfort of his grampa's company.

They got to the game shop.

"See ya in a couple of hours Yug! Bye!" Jou waved Yugi off at the door, shouting as he left.

Yugi grinned, he'd only known the blond teen for a few months, but they were becoming very good friends. He picked up his Millennium Puzzle from where it rested around his chest. When he had solved it he'd made a wish. To have the courage and strength to make true friends. _My wish did come true after all. I'm making true friends. _

Yugi thought briefly of the friends he'd made in the past half year. Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Anzu. Of them all he got on best with Jounouchi. The outgoing teen seemed to be able to draw him out of his shell effortlessly. He'd come a long way from picking on the smaller youth. Now he seemed to take pride in his role as protector of the violet-eyed boy. _They're all the same. It's nice. I feel safer when they're around. _

"Yugi? Is that you?" A low voice called out from the shop's interior.

Yugi opened the door fully and walked in. "Yes grampa, it's me." He gave his grampa a hug. Yugi took off his outer coat, hanging it up. "Is it okay for me to go out tonight with Jounouchi and Honda?"

"Course it is." Sugoroku smiled broadly at his treasured grandson. "You really should get out more often Yugi." He nodded his head. "I approve of your choice in friends. They'll take good care of you."

"Thanks Grampa." Yugi picked up his backpack and carried it upstairs. He took a shower and got ready.

~*~*~

"Oh man, that was so cool!" Honda was fairly bouncing on his feet, arms waving as he re-enacted his favorite parts of the film. "And when he..did you see? Oh wow!!"

Jou slapped himself on the forehead. "Y'know Honda, It would help if you actually finished a sentence. 'Cause we ain't mindreaders."

Yugi giggled.

Honda smiled sheepishly. "Yeah....I s'pose. Sorry it's just...that was so..."

Jounouchi and Yugi exchanged identical grins. "Yeah."

"C'mon, if we hurry we can get to the duel centre before they stop doing food." Jou picked up his pace. It was nearing eight o' clock.

"They still do snacks you nimrod." Honda rolled his eyes.

"Ack! You call that food?" Jounouchi scowled. "Man you're sick." He thought for a second. "Doofus."

"What did you say?" 

"Moron."

"Numbskull."

Yugi watched as the two teens traded insults. It always amazed him how they could be such good friends and yet argue constantly, for any reason. 

They got to the dueling center, they warm golden light lit up the pavement through the large glass windows. Jounouchi held the door open for his friends. As they stepped inside, Yugi felt the familiar pinch of cold steel slide through his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. He hid the reaction. 

"Hey, whatcha waiting for Yug? Lets Duel!" Jou quickly chose a table and got his cards out, Honda pulled a chair up to watch.

Yugi swallowed, his palms sweating, his vision narrowed into two white tunnels. There were so many people here. It felt too crowded. He took a deep breath and sat down opposite his blond friend. Honda reached out his hand and Yugi passed him his coat, leaving him in his favorite dove grey t-shirt. Jou passed Honda his light green coat.

They started to play. Within twenty minutes he'd wiped out all of his friends lifepoints. Yet he'd barely focused on the game. He won a second game, then a third. His concentration never faltering. They soon grew an audience. Yugi never noticed. The cards were all that mattered. As long as he focused on the cards he didn't notice there were people around him.

After his fifth defeat Jounouchi stood up. Yugi shuffled his cards again.

"Hey, do you mind if I play him?" Jou looked round. The owner of the voice was slightly taller than his own 5ft 11", an attractive green-eyed youth with pale golden locks that fell artlessly around his handsome face. He oozed confidence. Immediately Jounouchi's hackles rose. He didn't like this guy.

"Uh, sorry, but we were about to leave. C'mon Yugi." Jou told him. Not even sorry in the slightest.

The youth looked at him, eyes narrowing. "I think I'll ask him myself." He leant over Yugi, frozen in his chair. "Well? Shall we Duel?" The sickly sweet voice drawled.

"I-I w-we, uh..." Yugi couldn't think. Not with the arrogant youth invading his personal space.

"Say yes." The youth whispered silkily.

Yugi gulped. "Yes." He squeaked.

Finally the youth sat down, away from Yugi's personal space. Jounouchi and Honda glared at the obnoxious teen. Anyone could see that Yugi was terrified of him.

They shuffled their cards, each splitting the other's deck.

They introduced themselves. Yugi wiped damp palms on his denim jeans. He knew it wouldn't show on the dark material. He picked up his first five cards. Within seconds he was back in his game space. Nothing could touch him here. He felt his other side reach up and meld with him.

"Ooooh, the silent type." Natsuti Asama, the green-eyed youth observed.

Honda and Jou scowled at him.

Yugi never noticed. The cards were everything. Nothing mattered. Only the Game. For every move Asama made Yugi had a counter move. Yugi was wiping the floor with the other duelist. The look in Asama's eyes slowly darkened in furious anger. He was being humiliated by this kid. He'd seen Yugi play Jou, but Jounouchi was such a bad player he figured Yugi would be only marginally better.

Asama snarled as Yugi wiped out his last defense, leaving his life points open to a direct attack. In moments it was all over. Asama snatched up his cards and put them away, glaring angrily at the detached youth who had just beat him before storming off. Yugi was still in his own world as he picked up his cards, shuffled them and put them away in their case. He tucked the case into his coat pocket.

Finally, the world came roaring back.

Yugi realised what he'd done. He'd beaten the other player, effortlessly. He smiled. Jounouchi and Honda started patting him on the back, congratulating him. Suddenly he felt sick. Nerves finally overloaded. Throwing his coat down on his seat Yugi excused himself and virtually ran to the mens room.

_I can't believe it. I won that duel. I wasn't even nervous. Grampa will be proud. _Yugi walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He held onto the sink for a moment, waiting until his stomach settled. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out some soft tissues from a box on the counter and dried his face. Yugi never heard the door open behind him. But he did hear the lock click.

Yugi spun around. Amythest eyes wide.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Asama leered at Yugi. He backed the slender youth up against the sink. The taller boy smirked as Yugi's eyes filled with fear. He trailed a finger down Yugi's cheek and over the smaller boy's lips. He leant forward, making Yugi arch back over the sink, trying to get away from him. 

Without warning Asama threw a punch directly into Yugi's stomach, making him gasp in pain and shock, his body tried to double forward, coming in contact with the other youth. Asama pulled Yugi close, noting with satisfaction the tears which had filled his large violet eyes.

"Not so passive now huh?" He whispered cruelly into the helpless boy's ear. He pulled Yugi towards him and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss. Sliding his tongue in when Yugi tried to take in a deep breath to stop the pain. Yugi bit him. "Shit!!" Asama backhanded him, making Yugi hit the mirror behind him cracking it.. The Sennen Puzzle flew off to land on the floor.

Yugi spat out Asama's blood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"P-piss off!" Yugi stammered, not at all sure if it was wise. 

He heard rustling. Pushing himself away from the mirror Yugi was about to turn around when the first lash hit him. He screamed. His body dropping to the floor, trying to curl up away from the torturous blows.

Asama rolled his leather belt back up and whipped it against the smaller youth. He lost all control, beating the smaller youth mercilessly. Drinking up the screams which tore themselves from Yugi's throat. As he bloodied the slim youth he heard noises coming from outside the door. _Probably from the screams. _Came the absent thought. He stopped and leant towards the motionless teen, pulling away his arms from where he'd held them, trying to protect himself.

Asama stroked himself through his trousers, seeing Yugi like that had pushed all his buttons. He rolled the youth over, noting his agonized groans when he was touched. His grey top was virtually shredded, bloodied trails making their way across his back and sides.

He smirked, he could hear frantic pounding on the door, someone demanding to be let in. Asama ignored it. He knew how secure that fire door was, and he could always get out through the emergency exit. 

He reached down and started stroking the younger boy, knowing exactly what to do. He grinned evilly. He knew that by making the boy respond he would scar him emotionally and mentally as well as physically. Asama heard the bloodied boy take in a shuddering breath and release it in a pained gasp. He forced the boy to completion, enjoying the keening moan he made when he released.

Asama stood up again, he raised the belt again, bringing it down hard it against the chest of the sobbing youth on the floor, his throat too hoarse to scream. He stopped when he thought he heard something. _Nope_, he thought, _they're still banging on the door, so I'm safe._

He didn't notice until a warm body came slamming up to him from the direction of the emergency exit. Asama growled in disbelief. The belt was torn from his hands and a second later a fist punched him out, cracking his head back against the tiled wall, knocking him out. He never saw the fury on the face of the blond haired youth or his friend.

"SHIT!!" Jounouchi unlocked the bathroom door, letting in the security team and screaming for an ambulance. Honda took off his tan trenchcoat and placed it beneath Yugi's head. Wincing as he took in all the cuts and bruises across the petite teen's body. His eyes caught sight of Yugi's beloved puzzle and picked it up, tucking it into his pocket for if...no when Yugi woke up.

Jounouchi came back in, tears streaming down his face. "C'mon buddy. It'll be alright." He raised a bloody hand and pushed a golden bang away from Yugi's bruised face. Both Honda and himself had done their best to break their way in, to no avail.

They heard as security cuffed the unconscious Asama, staring at him in disgust when they realised what he'd done to the pale bloody teen on the floor.

There were shocked gasps when the duelists in the doorway got a clear look at Yugi, lying comatose on the floor, blood pooling beneath him in thin rivulets. They recognised him from the duels earlier, everyone liking his quiet, unassuming nature when he dueled. There were a round of cold looks at the ebony-haired youth as the security detail dragged the unconscious Asama out, handcuffed.

~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  
  



	2. The Oblivion Club Chapter 2

  


_Chapter Two_

  


~*~*~

_I watched the world from through the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do,_

  


  


Yugi cracked open an eye painfully. There was just too much bright light. _Where am I? _He remembered dueling with Jounouchi...then, _oh god, nonononono, wasn't real_. He started hyperventilating, calling attention to himself. He focused and realised someone was talking to him.

  


"Yug! Hey Yugi. Calm down buddy. You're safe. You're at Domino Central Hospital. You're safe."

  


Yugi breathing in a sigh of relief. He recognised that voice. "Jou...?"

  


"Hey buddy. How're you feeling." Jounouchi's warm hazel eyes came into his vision.

  


"Wha...? Why...?" Yugi tried to say. His throat burned.

  


"Hey, don't try to talk yet. The nurses said you hurt your throat when you...y'know, screamed." Jou looked down as he said that. When he looked back at Yugi there were tears trailing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Yugi." He whispered brokenly. "We should have gotten in sooner."

  


"S'okay..Jou." Yugi rasped. "Gram..?"

  


Jounouchi caught onto what Yugi was asking. "Don't worry about it. Honda's gone over to get your grampa. Said it would be better than a stranger telling him." Jou smiled ruefully. "He's going to hate us y'know, 'cause we didn't protect you."

  


"Not...your....fault." Yugi tried to protest. But the painkillers being pumped into his system were too strong. He fell into blackness.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi drifted back into consciousness. He could hear voices. Yugi groaned.

  


"Hey, he's waking up! Jounouchi, Mutou-san!" 

  


"Oh, Yugi."

  


"Hey Yug!"

  


"Gr..ampa?" Yugi opened his eyes slowly, wary of the fluorescent light. There was no glare. Yugi opened his eyes fully. It was night-time, only the soft night-lights were on, bathing the room in a warm glow. Yugi looked up into worried pale lavender eyes, so familiar to his own.

  


"Oh my little Yugi." His grampa said mournfully. He gave his grandson a gentle hug, mindful of all the white bandaging surrounding him.

  


Tears came to Yugi's eyes as his grampa hugged him. He let out a heartrending sob, his body trembling as he lent into the familiar comforting touch. Yugi felt a hand stroke his hair and turned slightly, relaxing as he recognised Jounouchi.

  


Yugi winced as he tried to sit up, accepting help as Jou lifted him gently and Honda raised the pillows. He looked around, spotting Anzu and Ryou standing at the foot of his bed. Both looked lost, not knowing what to say or do.

  


He gave them all a watery smile.

  


"So...do you guys...come here...often?" He rasped. Trying to lighten the mood.

  


They smiled, Anzu letting out a relieved half sob, half smile.

  


"Glad to see you've woken up." All heads turned to the door. A smiling blond nurse stood there. She walked over to Yugi's bed. "Does anything hurt?" She asked Yugi, feeling his forehead.

  


Yugi shook his head gently.

  


"Good. Glad to know the painkillers are working." She nodded, relief in her bright blue eyes. She hated to see young ones injured, especially for no conceivable reason. She opened the cupboard near the bed and took out a large bottle and some soft cotton wipes. "I'm going to have to check and clean your wounds, some of them will scar otherwise." She told him gently.

  


Yugi nodded in understanding.

  


"Are your friends going to stay or wait outside?" She asked, sometimes victims needed support for these moments, more than others, and sometimes she knew they would rather do it alone.

  


"Uh...we'll stay." Jounouchi piped up. "If that's okay with you Yug?" He asked worriedly.

  


Yugi smiled in relief. He really didn't want to be left alone. "Thank you Jounouchi."

  


"That's okay buddy. It's our fault we weren't there to stop it from happening. Least we can do is be with you when you need us." Jou told the smaller boy, remorse filling his warm chocolate eyes. 

  


"Well if that's settled." She grinned, happy that his friends were looking out for the little one. "I'll do your arms last, that way you can lay back." She helped him sit up, motioning for Honda and Jounouchi to hold him there gently.

  


Deftly she untaped and removed the bandages around his chest and back, making the others gasp when they saw the blackish, blue bruising criss-crossing his chest. There were small trails of blood leaking down from where the skin had closed with the bandages. Someone let out a horrified cry and Yugi shut his eyes. 

  


"My poor boy." Sugoroku moaned, feeling his heart stop for a second.

  


Yugi's breath came in short gulps, trying to ease the sudden pain.

  


"Don't worry, this stuff will stop it from hurting." The nurse told him when she saw Yugi's pained face. "It'll feel really cold for a moment then everything will go numb, okay?"

  


"Y-yes." Large violet orbs filled with pain looked into concerned blue ones. _Sometimes I hate my job_. The nurse thought.

  


She unscrewed the top off the bottle and poured something resembling water out into a shallow bowl, the clear liquid smelling faintly of witch hazel. She dipped one to the thick cotton wipes into it and squeezed off the excess liquid. "Ready?" She asked Yugi kindly.

  


Yugi nodded and braced himself. The first wipe across his skin made him jump in shock. The nurse and his friends looked at him in concern. Yugi gave them a sheepish smile. "Cold." He said.

  


The nurse gave him an encouraging grin. Within seconds a numb trail followed the path of the cool wipes, making Yugi sigh in relief. Coming round behind Yugi she did the same to his back, everything going blessedly numb, just as promised. The pile of used wipes grew.

  


"There, all done." She wound new bandaging across the treated areas, motioning for Honda and Jounouchi to lie him back when she was finished. "You can relax now, the hard bit's over. I've only got to do your arms."

  


Yugi folded into the soft pillows gratefully. Holding himself upright, even with his friends assistance was hard. He waited as the nurse threw away the used wipes and gloves, washing her hands and pulling a new set on. She sat down beside him, lifting his left arm gently, unwinding the bandages. They weren't quite as bad as his torso and back, but because there were areas of unmarked skin the bruises and cuts stood out more vividly.

  


Once the soothing liquid had been applied, she dressed them again, doing the same to his other arm. She quickly cleaned up, putting the bottle away and throwing the used gloves into a bright yellow bin inside a cupboard. She put on another pair of clear gloves and brought out a small tube of cream.

  


"This is for that nasty bruise on your face." She told him, noticing his curious look. "You can put it on yourself next time. It's only a mild balm." Yugi nodded his understanding. She applied a small amount and rubbed it over the purple area, screwing the lid back on and placing it inside the bedside cabinet, within easy reach.

  


She brought out a couple of tablets and passed Yugi a paper cup of water. "For your throat." She said softly. Yugi smiled sadly at her, taking them with a grimace as they scraped the back of his throat.

  


"When can I....go home?" Yugi asked, mindful of his throat.

  


The nurse sighed. They always asked this. "You'll have to stay here tomorrow and over the weekend, but I'll see about getting you released for Sunday evening." She gave him a mock-frown "But you have to take your medication and if you get an infection in one of those cuts you may be in longer. Otherwise you'll be back home in about four days." She ruffled his hair gently. _Such a sweet boy_. She thought, shutting the door on her way out.

  


"Oh hey, Yugi. I almost forgot." Honda dug into his pockets, pulling out Yugi's deck case and the Millennium Puzzle. "I kept these for you. Figured you'd want them when you woke up." He placed them on the white bedsheet in Yugi's lap.

  


Yugi looked at them, tears threatened. _They do try to look out for me. _

  


"Yugi? Buddy? Did...did I do something wrong?" Honda asked anxiously when Yugi didn't respond.

  


"T-thank you." Yugi choked out. He gave his friend a much appreciated smile. Honda let out a relieved breath.

  


Yugi picked up his puzzle and placed it back around his neck, almost fainting in relief when he felt the other presence join with him. The last bit of tension leaving his frame without him realising it. _Oh by the gods, that feels better. I don't feel so alone._ Yugi felt a comforting wave wash through him, tinged with sorrow and regret. 

  


Yugi knew that since he'd solved the puzzle strange things sometimes happened when he was in danger. He would lose a period of time and when he came around the danger would have passed. Yugi frowned. It hadn't happened this time. He thought carefully, replaying his ordeal at the dueling center. He hadn't lost any time, and he hadn't felt that presence. _Why? What was different? _Clarity struck.

  


"OH!"

  


"Yugi? What's wrong?" His friends clambered around the bed. "What? Is anything hurting? Uh, more that is?"

  


Yugi shook his head slowly at his friends and gave his grampa a reassuring smile. "No, nothing like that, I just thought of something that had been puzzling me." Yugi almost laughed when he realised what he'd said. Puzzling. He gave an internal snort, feeling a responding wash of humor flow through him.

  


That was it, wasn't it. It was the Sennen Puzzle. Every time he got into a bad situation he would feel a slight comforting warmth from the puzzle, then he'd wake to find he'd lost time. But this time, before that welcoming feeling, his puzzle had been ripped away from him. He hadn't had it's familiar weight around his neck. That must have been how Honda got a hold on it.

  


Yugi yawned, starting to feel sleepy. _I'll worry about it tomorrow. _His eyes closed. Yugi never noticed his grampa covering him up or his friends going outside to talk. Sugoruku held his grandson's hand as he slept. Stroking his hair gently.

  


~*~*~

  


"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Jounouchi kicked the wall outside Yugi's room. "How could that bastard do this?" He clenched his fists angrily. He felt a soft touch on his arm, he looked up into troubled chocolate eyes.

  


"It's not your fault." Ryou tried to assure him. "You did your best."

  


"Yeah. Look where _that_ got him." Jou's eyes shadowed.

  


Honda sat down his head in his hands. He let out a muffled sob. When he looked up there were tears sliding down his face. "We promised him we'd take care of him. He thought he'd be safe with us. We've failed our best friend."

  


Anzu and Ryou exchanged an anguished glance. They knew what their friends were going through. After all, they weren't even there to help. But Jounouchi and Honda had it bad. They were actually there while that creep hurt Yugi. Even though they'd done everything they could they were still guilt-ridden.

  


"We could hear him screaming....." Honda whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. 

  


Jou joined him on the long bench. "But when he stopped. That was worse." He added.

  


"Yeah." Honda shared an agonized look with Jounouchi. "'Cause we didn't know if he was still alive."

  


Jou stared at the white walls opposite him, not really seeing them. "When I saw that creep Asama standing over him, that maniacal look across his face. Lifting that belt..."

  


Honda shuddered. "All that blood..."

  


They gave each other an identical look. Fiery hazel meeting grim dravite. Whatever it took, they'd make Asama pay. With his blood and flesh if need be.

  


~*~*~

  


The next few weeks passed by swiftly. Yugi went home that Sunday evening much to his delight. Because he could barely move, the doctors wouldn't let him return to school yet. 

  


Fortunately for him, (or unfortunately as Yugi thought) his friends came by every day to help him stay up to date with his schoolwork. Including his homework assignments. Or as Anzu put it, "Everything's homework to you, since you're at home. So a little more won't hurt." 

  


It may have made sense had she not started snickering just after saying it.

  


He spoke to the police, pressing charges against Asama. It went through smoothly with his grampa taking care of everything once they got statements from everyone involved. 

  


The amount of witnesses to the duel and the blood on Asama which matched Yugi, not to mention the bite on his lip all helped as evidence against him. But the clincher was when his file was pulled up. Yugi wasn't the first teen he'd lost control over. Not as severely as Yugi, but bad enough. 

  


The pictures the hospital had taken and added to the file was the icing on the cake.

  


Once that was taken care of, Yugi spent all his spare time figuring out the secrets of his Sennen Puzzle. He tried everything he could, nothing worked. Until one day, two weeks after the attack, the doctors told him he could return to school.

  


Monday morning dawned. The bright sunshine and clear skies cheering Yugi up. 

  


The bruise on his face had all but faded, traces of yellow barely visible. All his cuts had sealed and begun to heal. Most only leaving faded silvery lines which the doctors assured him would fade in a few months. There was still some bruising across his chest and back, the severity of his beating was such that even now there were still some darkish bluish-green marks. 

  


_At least I'm not stiff anymore_. That was the worst part. For days afterwards the slightest movement was agony. Fire would shoot through his muscles and the new skin would split again. Jounouchi and Honda had virtually lived at his grampa's house for the first week, helping apply the ointment and assisting him to the toilet and back. 

  


Jounouchi had even helped him bathe. They had seemed oblivious to the smaller boy's embarrassment in needing constant attention, which relieved him when he thought about it.

  


He heard the bell go downstairs.

  


"Yugi! Your friends are here." Sugoruku called up the stairs.

  


"Coming Grampa!" Yugi grabbed his school bag and carried it down in his hands. He was still too sore to wear it across his shoulders. He got a small surprise when he reached the bottom. 

  


All his friends had turned up. 

  


Most were exchanging sheepish smiles. Everyone knew why the others had turned up. No-one wanted Yugi to be without protection.

  


"Hey Yug! Lemme take that." Jounouchi snatched the bag from Yugi's hands and slung it across his back, his black leather satchel dangling from his other hand.

  


"Uh...thanks?" Yugi grinned. The hazel-eyed blond flushed.

  


"Yeah well...Least I could do." He pointed outside. "We'd best get going or we'll be late."

  


Honda came up and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, we don't want to be late on your first day back."

  


Yugi gave him a small glare. "I'm not a kid." He ground out. "Don't do that."

  


Anzu snickered. "Sorry Yug. But they're taking their roles of big brothers very seriously."

  


"Guys, time?" Ryou asked with a lifted brow. He sighed ruefully. They had such short attention spans.

  


Yugi gave his grampa a warm hug before waving goodbye. When they started walking Yugi almost burst out laughing. His friends had boxed him in. Honda walked in front, glaring at all the streets and anyone unlucky enough to cross their path, Jounouchi and Ryou walked on alongside him, one to the left, one to the right and Anzu flanked them. Keeping an eye out from behind.

  


He snorted in amusement and refrained from pointing out their overprotective behavior. Ryou struck up a quiet conversation and Yugi quickly forgot about how his friends were acting. The walk was a short fifteen minutes due to Yugi's smaller legs. They arrived just in time for the bell. 

  


When they got there they quickly settled.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Sorry it's so short. Thanx to every one who reviewed. 


	3. The Oblivion Club Chapter 3

  


There's a bit of shonen-ai developing between Yugi and Jounouchi in this chapter. Well, I *did* say that this fic was going to turn out to be a foursome, _hehehe_, a Quad. Eventually I'll get to the Kaiba/Yugi/Yami/Jounouchi stage (inc variations), but It's going to take a while longer.

  


A long while longer. Meanwhile....on with the fic!

  


P.s. More notes at the end.

  


~*~*~

  


_Chapter Three_

  


  


Yugi glanced at the clock above the blackboard. _Great. Still another twenty minutes until lunch_. He gave a small huff under his breath. _I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. _Yugi glanced down to the Millennium Puzzle lying on his chest. He'd finished all his classwork and didn't want to call the teachers attention to him. All he'd get was more to do. Even he wasn't bored enough for that. He stuck his hand up.

  


"Yes Mutou?" The teacher peered at him.

  


"May I be excused? I need to use the bathroom." He gave her his most innocent blink.

  


It worked. She nodded. "Don't be too long."

  


As he got up he saw Jounouchi shoot him a worried look. Yugi gave him a shrug, as if to say '_Sorry, can't be helped_'. He watched as Jounouchi blew a strand of honey blond hair out of his eyes impatiently and roll his eyes at the smaller boy before Yugi stepped out.

  


Yugi took his time walking down the halls. He wasn't in a rush to get back. As he walked past one of the stairwells he heard a small cry of pain. He paused. _Dammit. What do I do? _Yugi thought about getting help. _What if it's nothing? It could be that someone stubbed their toe on a stair or something. It might not be anything worth bothering the teacher about._

  


He gave a resigned sigh. Yugi knew there wasn't really much of a choice. He pushed open the glass and wood door peeking his head around cautiously. Yugi gasped. There were a few of the upper years there from one of the school more notorious gangs. One of them had a small boy dangling half over the banisters. His fist in the smaller boy's white school top.

  


Yugi stepped backwards trying not to draw attention to himself. _I need to call the teacher. She'll know what to do. _He hit something. Very slowly, dreading what he was going to find, Yugi turned. There was another of the boy's gang behind him.

  


"Going somewhere?" The youth sneered. "Hey, look what I found!" He pushed Yugi back into the stairwell, making him land against the wall with a pained groan, his arms cushioning the impact. 

  


_Shit_. Yugi knew that if he got another beating he'd probably end up back in hospital. He shut his eyes and concentrated. Hands cradling the Sennen Puzzle. _Please, if you are there and not a figment of my imagination, please help me. _To his shock he felt the puzzle respond. He felt that welcome, familiar warmth, but instead of blacking out he suddenly found himself unable to move. 

  


Then he heard himself speak. But it wasn't his voice. He seemed to have taken a back seat in his own body.

  


"Lets play a game." Yugi felt his mouth move, but instead of his voice a deep honeyed drawl emerged. He saw the other youth drop the kid on the floor by his feet and turn to Yugi, fist smacking his palm threateningly. The boy quickly ran. Not that Yugi blamed him.

  


"Game? I'll play a game with you. It's called 'Lets see who walks away intact'." The bully jeered. "And I predict you'll lose." He stepped towards Yugi.

  


"Wrong." He saw himself lift a palm to face the four youths. His arm seemed to extend further than his own reach. 

  


The gang advanced on him.

  


"MIND CRUSH!" Came the authoritive command from his unresponding mouth, and a white flash enveloped the youths. When it faded the bullies were lying unconscious on the ground.

  


_Oh god! What if they're dead?_ Was his first thought when he saw them lying motionless. He heard that same smooth voice. This time inside his head. //Don't worry. They'll be alright. They'll have the worlds worst headache, but they will live.//

  


/What?? Who's that? How...?/ Yugi didn't know what to do. /Am I crazy?/

  


There was a white flash, this time in front of his eyes. Then he was standing in a cosily lit stone room. There in front of him was another him-but-not-him. Yugi stared. It appeared as if he was standing in front of himself, only the other him was taller, older, he had more gold in his hair and his eyes.....Yugi had never seen such a beautiful shade of alamantine before. He stared, enraptured, his own amythest orbs wide.

  


"Who...who are you?" He finally whispered. "Are you the presence I can feel from my puzzle?"

  


The other him smiled. "Yes. I live in the puzzle."

  


"When I lose time, is it you. Protecting me?" Yugi had to know.

  


"Yes." This time the other's eyes shadowed, darkening to blood-red garnets. "I'm so sorry little one."

  


Yugi frowned. "Sorry for what?" Not quite understanding where the other was going.

  


"For not being able to spare you from the attack you suffered two weeks ago." The other Yugi explained.

  


"Oh." It came out flat and dull. Yugi didn't like to think about it. Thinking about the beating made him remember what Asama made him feel afterwards. And that...._no_, he refused to go there.

  


Yugi glanced down at his sneakers. Then something occurred to him. "I can't call you Yugi can I, since you're not really me. But I don't know what else to call you. Do you have a name?"

  


The other Yugi frowned in thought. "I.....can't remember. It's been so long since I've had a name."

  


Well that ruled that out. "Well I need to call you something." He thought for a moment. "What are you anyway?" Yugi asked curiously.

  


The other Yugi shrugged. "Don't know. My memory is all fractured."

  


Yugi looked at him in concern. "Are you all right?"

  


The other smiled gently at him. "Yes. Thank you for asking aibou."

  


"Aibou?"

  


The other laughed. "Well you are my other half, in a way."

  


Yugi flushed. "Have you been with me since I solved the Sennen Puzzle then?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

  


A knowing look entered the other's now sharp crimson eyes. He seemed....amused. "Yes."

  


Yugi cleared his throat uncomfortably, glancing around as he did so. Taking in the warm golden glow which lit up the room. It seemed....cosy, comforting. Yugi liked it. "Where are we?" Yugi couldn't believe he hadn't asked that sooner.

  


"We're inside your soul room." The taller boy told him.

  


"What's that?"

  


"It's normally where I put you when I take over control of your body." A bed covered with soft blankets appeared to one side. The other pointed to it. "I put you to sleep and place you there."

  


"So that's why I always feel like I've just woken up when I lose time." Yugi's eyes brightened in understanding. "But when you take over it's only for a few minutes at a time. Yet I feel like I've had a long nap."

  


"Time runs differently here. A few hours here can equal days outside if I wish it." The other answered. "Or vice versa."

  


"Cool. So how long has it been since we came in here?" 

  


"Only a few seconds." The other Yugi watched the possibilities ran through Yugi's mind. He snickered.

  


"What?" Yugi glared at him.

  


The taller boy laughed again. "You. I know exactly what you're thinking."

  


"Oh. Please," Yugi invited sarcastically, "do tell."

  


The other Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're thinking that you don't have to be bored in class any more, after all, you can just nip in here and I can make time pass by faster for you. Right?"

  


Yugi reddened. A small "Yes." squeaked out.

  


The crimson-eyed boy shook his head. "Sorry, not in class aibou. What if the teacher calls your name and you don't answer?" He pointed out.

  


"Oh yeah." Yugi hadn't thought of that. _Oh well._

  


"Speaking of classes, you'd better get back. That kid's probably bringing back help." He grinned. "I don't think you want to have to explain how you managed to knock out the school's worst bullies without breaking a sweat."

  


"No-one would believe me anyway." Yugi mused. "Will I still be able to talk to you when I get back outside?" Yugi wanted to know more about this other self of his. Maybe they'd figure out who and what he was. _Plus I won't be bored._

  


"Yes."

  


The white flash of light enveloped him and Yugi was back in control of his own body. He stepped gingerly over the unconscious youths in the stairwell, careful not to disturb them. _Just in case. _He peeked into the hallway. Seeing it was empty Yugi made his way swiftly to the toilets and back to the classroom. The teacher nodded at him and Yugi sat back down in his place. He glanced at the clock. Only five minutes had passed since he first left.

  


Jounouchi gave him a grin. Obviously happy to see him return in one piece. Yugi gave him a small smile.

  


/Are you there?/ Yugi asked when he got settled.

  


//Yes aibou. I'm still here.// He felt amusement filter through their mind-link.

  


Yugi went silent. Thinking things through. /You must be some sort of spirit./ Yugi mused.

  


//Why is that aibou?// Came the curious thought.

  


/Well how can you be in my mind and live in the puzzle if you're anything else?/ Yugi explained. /How is it you can take over control of my body? Is it just me or does my body change when you take over?/

  


Yugi felt the spirit's mind working. //I've never really noticed. I'm not normally in control long enough to look in a mirror. When I meld with you it feels natural. Right almost. I think when you solved the puzzle and let me out we bonded. That's how I can be in your mind and the puzzle. We're connected.//

  


/So you really are a part of me now./ Strangely, that didn't make Yugi feel scared. He felt like a part of him he'd never known was missing had been reunited.

  


//Yes. But we haven't actually merged properly yet.// 

  


/Why?/ Yugi sent curiously.

  


The spirit thought for a moment, trying to find the words to explain without offending the younger boy. //I don't really like you to witness my actions we I take over. Most of my punishments aren't for the faint of heart.// Yugi felt a wave of controlled fear. //I didn't want you to think badly of me aibou. I'm a lot darker and more malevolent than you. You are still an innocent, aibou, and I don't want to scare you, or have you hate me.//

  


/But I won't hate you, I can't. And anyway, if we're connected, then you must be my darkness. And If I hate you I'll just be hating a part of myself which I can't ignore. And that's not right. You may be dark. But you're mine. My yami!/

  


//.....//

  


/Spirit...?/

  


//A-aibou. I, I don't know what to say.// Yugi felt the spirit's wonder and awe at the easy acceptance Yugi was offering.

  


Yugi giggled internally, sending a brief pulse of mischief down the link. /I know what to call you now!!/ The smaller boy fairly quivered in suppressed excitement. /Yami!!!/ He sent a wave of hysterical giggles.

  


//Uh...aibou, are you feeling okay?// Yami asked tentatively.

  


/...hehehehe...Yami.....hehehehe.../

  


//Yugi? Little one?// Yami was stunned by Yugi's response. //If you want to call me that you can.// Yami frowned. He tried another tactic. Yami pulled both of them into Yugi's soul room. The violet-eyed boy was rolling around on the floor in tears he was laughing so hard. Yami bent down, shaking Yugi's shoulder gently. Yugi looked up, lavender orbs filled with mirth. He looked adorable. Yami swallowed, feeling something he never thought he'd feel towards the younger boy. His trousers tightened, Yami's eyes darkened.

  


Yugi looked up and froze at the look in Yami's eyes. "Yami? If you don't like it I'll stop calling you it."

  


Yami stood, trying to hide his reaction to the smaller teen. "No. No it's fine. I don't mind." Yami got an idea. He smirked evilly. I don't mind at all 'Hikari'."

  


Yugi gaped at the dark spirit. "You...you..." Yugi snickered. "Good one."

  


Yami grinned at the smaller boy, glad his predicament had gone unnoticed.

  


The bell rang for lunch. Making Yugi jump in surprise. /Wow! Time really does fly when you're here./ Yugi felt the spirit snort. Yugi packed his things away in silence. He had a lot to think about now. Mind wandering, Yugi picked up his now full backpack and slung it in it's usual place over his shoulder. 

  


Everything went white. 

  


He opened his eyes to see Jounouchi's worried chocolate gaze above him. "Yugi! Are you okay?" He picked the younger boy up, taking his bag off him. "Man that was stupid. Weren't you thinking?" He steered Yugi back to his chair.

  


//Aibou??// He felt Yami panic.

  


"I'm fine." He gave Jounouchi a rueful, if tired smile. "Sorry, my mind wandered. I forgot." /Ouch. I'm okay now./

  


Jounouchi quickly glanced around the now empty classroom. Luckily the students had scattered at the lunch bell, the teacher not far behind. "Take off your coat. I want to check your back." Jounouchi told him sternly.

  


"I'm fine. Honest." Yugi tried.

  


"Nuh-uh. I'm not taking any chances. C'mon, hand it over." Jounouchi held out his hand for emphasis.

  


Yugi sighed. There was no way Jounouchi would let him off. He shrugged out of the navy blue uniform coat carefully, trying not to aggravate his back. His arms still had the protective cover of the bandages the hospital had given him, so Jounouchi couldn't see where he'd hit the wall earlier for which Yugi was grateful.

  


Jounouchi pushed up his white top, checking his back and shoulder closely. The blond let out a relieved breath. "Nothing looks worse. Does it hurt any more here?" Jounouchi delicately traced the spot the bag had landed, noticing Yugi's wince of pain as he did so.

  


"Guess that answers that." The older boy stated pointedly. He lowered Yugi's top and helped the smaller youth to stand. Jounouchi waited for Yugi to smooth down his white top before holding up the blue uniform coat for him to get into.

  


"Thanks." Yugi murmured to him, craning his head back slightly to the boy standing behind him. Jounouchi brushed down Yugi's coat gently, smoothing it out across his shoulders. 

  


Jounouchi blushed. "No problem." He picked up Yugi's bag and walked over to the door. "C'mon, before the others decide to mount a search and rescue." He joked. Smiling when he was rewarded with a beaming smile from Yugi.

  


They walked silently down the halls. Jounouchi couldn't understand what had gotten into him. Just being near his best friend was sending little shivers through him. He thought back to when they'd first met. Jounouchi wasn't exactly proud of the way he and Honda had picked on the smaller boy. They'd never actually hurt him, just done lots of annoying things like holding his bag or books up where he couldn't reach them, or teasing him, like when he'd thrown that piece of Yugi's treasured puzzle into the water.

  


Now that he thought about it, most of the stuff he'd done was aimed at getting Yugi's attention. He knew he liked Yugi as a friend, but since they become closer he noticed he'd started to feel slightly different towards him. More protective, like he was guarding what was his. _Guarding what was his?? Where did that come from?_ The blond glanced at Yugi. The younger boy was frowning in thought. His shoulders seemed a bit tense. He sighed inwardly. _He looks like he's still in pain._

  


"Yugi?" He asked softly.

  


Yugi looked up at his friend. "Yes?"

  


Jounouchi nodded towards where their friends were waiting under a tree. "If you want, before our next class starts I'll walk you to the nurses office to get something for the pain."

  


Yugi's violet eyes widened. He didn't think Jounouchi had noticed, and he didn't want to say anything to worry him. Jounouchi saw his look and his eyes softened. "Thanks." Yugi whispered.

  


Jounouchi shrugged. "S'okay. Don't like seeing you hurting. That's all."

  


Yugi smiled. They reached the tree and Yugi sat down in the shade gratefully. There were a chorus of greetings before they all cracked out their lunches. Yugi noticed in amusement at how most of Jou's and Honda's lunches always seemed to swap hands.

  


//He cares about you aibou.// Came the gentle thought.

  


/Who?/ Yugi was puzzled.

  


//Your friend, Jounouchi.//

  


/Oh. Well, why wouldn't he, he's my best friend?/

  


Yugi felt the trill of humor flow through their link. //Oh to be young again!// Came the laughing reply.

  


Yugi sent a glare down the bond. /I don't know what you're talking about./

  


Yami sent an apologetic nudge back. //Sorry. I keep forgetting quite how innocent you are.// 

  


"Hey Yug! Earth to Yugi!" Yugi looked up, startled. Anzu was trying to get his attention. "Where were you? You seemed a million miles away. Are you feeling okay? Tired?" Came the barrage of concerned questions, calling Jou's attention to them. The honey blond looked at him in concern.

  


"You okay?" He murmured, leaning down to the younger boy.

  


Yugi gave him a tired glance. "Yeah. Just not feeling quite back to normal yet." He rubbed his forehead slowly. It had been a long first day back at school, and the day was only half over.

  


Jounouchi stood, brushing down his navy trousers. He held his hand down to Yugi. "Uh...guys, We're just going to go inside for a bit, away from the noise." He indicated the other students taking advantage of the bright sunshine.

  


"Uh, okay. Are you going to be alright Yugi?" Ryou asked quietly. Not liking how the smaller teen looked.

  


Yugi nodded his head at his friends. "Yeah, you guys stay here. We'll be fine." He stood, shooting Jounouchi a grateful smile for his help. He couldn't understand why the taller boy reddened.

  


He was glad that his friends took that at face value, letting them go with a few cheery waves.

  


"Where are we going?" Yugi asked once they got inside. His friend seemed to be aiming at somewhere in particular.

  


"Figured we'd take this chance and go to the nurses office first. Then we could always go to the classroom and have a quick duel, to take your mind off things." Jounouchi suggested.

  


Yugi brightened. "I'd love a quick game."

  


Jounouchi snorted. "Thought you would." He stretched, tucking his hands back into his trouser pockets. "Not to mention the high you get when you win. Which is kinda assumed, since you'll be playing me."

  


"You're not that bad a player Jounouchi. I've just been playing longer, that's all." Yugi protested.

  


"Yeah, and you're a pretty good teacher too." Jounouchi told him.

  


They got to the nurses office. Jounouchi rapped on the door to get her attention. They waited. A few moments later the door opened, a tall blue-eyed blond stepped out. She had a mothering air about her, one of the reasons the students liked her so much.

  


"Hiya Sanumi-san." Jounouchi gave her a wide grin.

  


She sighed resignedly. "What have you done now Jounouchi Katsuya?" 

  


His grin got even wider. "Actually, it's not me." He stepped out of the way, indicating towards Yugi who was standing behind him. "Yugi needs to see you for a moment."

  


Sanumi took in Yugi's pale features and ushered them inside. "Please, sit." She motioned to some soft chairs. "What's the matter?" She asked kindly.

  


Jounouchi piped up. "He needs some painkillers. Something which won't knock him out. But they need to be stronger than that puny stuff you normally hand out."

  


Sanumi shook her head at the cheeky glint in Jounouchi's caramel eyes. "I asked Yugi. Not you." She scolded playfully. She had a bit of a soft spot for the blond. He reminded her of her own son. Now grown up and away at college.

  


She looked back at Yugi. "So, what do you need painkillers for?" 

  


Yugi bit his lip. He really didn't want to get into it. "I...uh, hurt my back a few weeks ago. I forgot about it and threw my bag across my shoulders so it's started to hurt again."

  


Sanumi nodded. "May I see?"

  


Yugi froze like a deer in headlights, eyes going unbelievably wide. It was bad enough with his friends knowing. He couldn't let this nurse see as well.

  


"I...I...uh." Yugi stood. "I've...uh...changed my mind. I don't need them anymore." He tried to rush to the door in a panic, only to be stopped by a soft but firm grip on his arm. He shot a terrified look at his best friend.

  


"Yugi." It was said softly, but with a world of meaning behind it. Jounouchi stood and pulled the smaller boy towards him, the nurse watched everything carefully. Yugi folded into Jounouchi's chest. Hiding his eyes.

  


"I c-can't. Please Jounouchi. I can't." Yugi whispered.

  


Jounouchi stroked Yugi's tri-coloured locks reassuringly. "She's not going to do anything Yugi. She needs to know what she's prescribing is for the right reason. You know Sanumi-san won't say or do anything you don't want her to, right?" Jounouchi shot the nurse a quick look.

  


"Jounouchi-kun is right Yugi. If you are in pain I need to make sure I give you what you need. If I don't check what I'm giving you is for the right reason it could make you sick or worse." Sanumi explained gently.

  


The blond turned Yugi around and sat beside him, blocking the nurses view, and therefore Yugi's view of Sanumi. He helped Yugi remove his outer blue coat. When they got to Yugi's white top he stopped. "Ready?" He asked, giving the slim youth the chance to prepare himself.

  


Yugi nodded. Not quite trusting his voice. Jounouchi pulled his top up and off, placing it on the seat with his discarded coat.

  


Jounouchi stood, pulling Yugi up with him. He turned and nodded to Sanumi who came over to the waiting boys. Her eyes widened in horrified shock when she saw his back, luckily Yugi was facing the other way. She swallowed, feeling suddenly sick. Sanumi took in a deep calming breath. "You, uh, you say this happened a few weeks ago?" She asked in a relatively calm voice.

  


"Yes." Came the soft reply.

  


Sanumi shut her eyes for a moment. _Dear gods. If it's this bad now then....what was it like two weeks ago?? Oh the poor boy._ She cleared her thoughts and pushed her unease away. Stepping towards Yugi she asked, "Where did you hurt yourself?" _You mean where does it hurt even more_. She thought, _how could this have happened?_

  


Jounouchi stepped forward. His finger traced along where Yugi's bag had collided with the already darkening bruises, making Yugi shiver lightly at the cool touch. "Here." Jounouchi whispered.

  


Sanumi nodded and felt the area gently. "It's starting to swell a bit." She went to the dispenser cabinet an returned with some light padding. She smeared some cold balm over the area and taped the pad over it. Then she passed Yugi three tablets. Declining to comment when she noticed the bandages criss-crossing his arms._ I really don't think I'd like the answer if I asked_. She thought before turning her attention back to the small teen.

  


"Here. That stuff I put on will relieve the swelling and should help stop any aches which may have started to form. These are for the pain. They may make you feel slightly drowsy, but not overly so. I'll write you out a note." She looked over at Jounouchi. "Are you in the same classes?" She asked.

  


Jounouchi and Yugi gave identical nods. 

  


"Good. You can keep an eye on him. If he passes out or has an adverse reaction to the medication I'll need to see him _immediately_." Sanumi stressed.

  


"Yeah, we've got it." 

  


Sanumi handed Yugi a glass of water, watching as he washed down the painkillers. She quickly wrote out the note and passed it to the blond. "Take care of him." Sanumi whispered. Jounouchi nodded.

  


"C'mon buddy. Lets go Duel!" Yugi's face lit up again, forgetting why he was here in the first place. "Sure. Domo arigato Sanumi-san." Yugi said as he headed to the door. She smiled at him.

  


Sanumi shook her head as they left. She knew there was more to Jounouchi then most people thought. This just proved it.

  


Getting to the empty classroom the two teens took out their dueling decks, playing until the bell rang. When their friends filed in they sent the two boys an inquisitive look. Receiving a large smile from Yugi, who'd beaten Jou, and a long-suffering sigh from Jounouchi, before both boys burst out giggling.

  


The rest of the day passed with them in high spirits.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


Sorry, I just had to add in that 'Mind Crush' section. Fans of the English Yu-Gi-Oh! series may see the similarities with the epoisode when Yugi and Joey show Tea that warehouse for her dancing. Vague I know, but Yami was so adorably angry when he shook his head and cursed that moron of a mugger that I *had* to find some way of Yami using that sentence in one of my fics.

  


Things are pretty hectic here, so most of my fics are going to take some time to update. I'll probably add to some of the shorter chaptered ones, but my longer fics may take a while to do. RL pressures, yanno?

  


~Shi-koi~


	4. The Oblivion Club Chapter 4

Random Notes (again) : I've had people wonder about Asama. I introduced him the English way rather than the Japanese way, so Natsuti is his first name and Asama is his surname. Just thought I'd mention it. Plus, things are going to be moving on quite swiftly now. 

  


I've got most of the later parts written in fits and bursts, it was the rest of the plot which was hard to write. Basically, I used this fic to vent on, then realised I wanted more from it than just a bunch of violence and adult stuff. But it seems like we're getting there slowly. Who knows, maybe by the time I'm done, this'll be a readable story with a _plot_ and everything, which is what I'm hoping. I'm rather fond of this fic. 

  


Here's where the rating starts to come into play, even if it's just slightly. So adjust your seatbelts and hold on, 'cos Yugi's in for a bumpy ride. *wink*

  


Japanese = English

Ohayo = Good morning

Hai = Yes, sure, okay, etc...

Aibou = Partner

Gomen = Sorry

Arigato = Thanks

Kami = God (the deity)

'Daijoubu desu ka?' = 'Are you okay/alright?'

'Aa. Daijoubu.' = 'Yes. I'm fine/alright/okay.'

Demo = But

Gomen nasai = I'm sorry (polite)

  


~*~*~

  


Three months later.....

  


_"Yesss." A voice hissed. "Cum for me little one."_

  


_A sick laugh._

  


_Pain. Crimson flames of agony exploding across his senses. His back a mass of fiery, raw nerves. _

  


_Pleasure, building slowly in his belly, uncoiling through his chest, dancing through sensitive muscles and nerves._

  


_Pain. Harsh. Quick. Shooting through his arms. Skin splitting. Blood pooling beneath his battered body. Salty sweat stinging in the open cuts._

  


_Pleasure, beautiful, glorious pleasure, dancing across his vision in a scattering of stars. His body tightening, sparks of white-hot ecstasy chasing through his veins._

  


_"Cum for me...."_

  


Yugi shot upright in his bed. He drew gasping, panting breaths into his lungs. He felt weak, shaky. Throwing his duvet away from him in disgust, Yugi stood, stalking to the shower to remove the trails of white cum splashed across his stomach and upper thighs.

  


_Not again._

  


The same dream had been tormenting Yugi during his sleeping hours. He would relive what Asama had done to him as he lay helpless on the floor of that bathroom. For almost six weeks the same nightmare had played out every night with the same results.

  


His body would betray him as he slept. While his mind refused to dwell on the reasons for his nightly arousal and simultaneous horror at himself.

  


Yugi relaxed under the soft spray, closing his eyes and banishing the remnants of his nightmare. Wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist, Yugi pulled out a dark navy blue turtleneck and black jeans. He dressed quickly, looping the Sennen Puzzle back around his neck when he was done. A brush was quickly pulled through his tri-coloured spikes.

  


There was a flash of light.

  


//Ohayo, aibou.//

  


Yugi grinned. /Ohayo, Yami./ 

  


//Another nightmare?// Yami asked, a tinge of worry filtered down the link.

  


Yugi sighed. /Hai./

  


//I wish you would tell me what you dream about. Maybe I could help.//

  


/I've told you before Yami. I can deal with it./

  


"Oh, aibou. I hate seeing you like this." Yami said, giving Yugi a gentle hug.

  


"I'm fine." Yugi insisted. "Why don't you go put the coffee maker on. I'll be down in a minute."

  


Yami's ruby eyes were dark with worry. "Remember, I'm always here for you. _Always_." He stressed out the last word before releasing his petite partner and going downstairs.

  


Yugi stumbled over to the bed once Yami was out of sight. He sat down heavily, wrapping his arms around his torso. _I can't burden him. I can't._

  


He drew in a deep breath, mentally fortifying himself before plastering his usual smile on his face and bounding downstairs.

  


~*~*~

  


"Hey ya Yug. So this is where you've been hidin'." 

  


Yugi glanced up from the book he'd been reading, leaning back against the harsh bark of the tree whose shade he was sitting under. A gentle breeze disturbing his golden bangs.

  


"Hi Jou. And I'm not hiding. I'm quite sure I'm in plain sight." 

  


"Yeah, but ya _never _sit out here, round the back. 'Specially not by yerself." Jou insisted.

  


"Then what are _you_ doing out here, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked dryly.

  


"Eh...I was just walkin'." Jounouchi scuffed his sneakers in the grass, avoiding Yugi's eyes.

  


"Why aren't you with Honda-kun, at least?" Came the soft question.

  


Jou sighed. "We had a little bit of a row, an argument.......kinda."

  


"Kinda...?"

  


Leveling a small glare at Yugi, Jounouchi elaborated. "He's got his sights set on Ryou. 'Scept that Ryou seems to be actin' odd sometimes, like he ain't Ryou at all." Jounouchi scowled, sitting down next to Yugi. "It's like he's all nice one minute, and .....and....I dunno, just _different, _like dangerous somehow." 

  


Jounouchi gave a small shrug. "I worry." He finished softly.

  


"I'm sure it'll all work out." Yugi said, leaning against Jounouchi's shoulder for a moment. 

  


Jounouchi peered over the book Yugi had in his hands. "Whatcha readin'?" He pulled the book out of Yugi's hands, peering at the title.

  


Yugi snatched it back, leveling a mock glare at the blond. "Ancient Egyptian cultures." He said, shutting the book and placing it back in his bag.

  


Jounouchi shrugged. "You seem ta be doin' a lot of research inta all that kinda stuff Yugi. Need any help?"

  


Yugi smiled. "Thanks. But it's okay."

  


"If you say so Yug." Jounouchi grinned, watching the dappled sunlight play across Yugi's hair, he'd never realised it, but the red tips seemed to have different shades. Right the way from magenta to crimson. He stared at the spikes, fascinated..

  


"What." Yugi looked at him questioningly when he noticed Jounouchi staring at him.

  


Jou blinked, an adorable flush spread across his cheeks. "Er, nuthin' Yugi. Gomen, I was just daydreamin'."

  


"Aa."

  


"So....ya hungry?"

  


Yugi shrugged. "A bit."

  


"Want me to pick ya up sumthin'?" Jou asked, cocking his head to one side. He glanced at his watch. "You still have over half an hour for lunch 'fore the bell goes."

  


Yugi nodded. "Hai. Arigato, Jounouchi-kun."

  


Giving Yugi a small wink, Jounouchi jumped up and left.

  


Yugi watched him go.

  


//He's growing on you, isn't he?//

  


Yugi blinked. /Eh...?/

  


//Jounouchi.....he's starting to really grow on you aibou.//

  


Yugi frowned. /I have _no_ idea what you're talking about./ He insisted, his face flushing red.

  


Yami rolled his eyes inside his soul room, sending a trill of amusement down their link.

  


Ducking his head, Yugi picked up his bag and dug through it, smiling when he found what he was looking for. A miniature electronic puzzle, with over 800 different settings and options. Yugi was soon absorbed in the games, Yami pointing out tips as he went along.

  


"Here ya go."

  


"Eeeek!" Yugi jumped, dropping the puzzle to land on the table. "By Kami, Jounouchi. Don't _do_ that."

  


Jounouchi grinned. "Wha....and miss out on all the fun?" He shook his head, blonde locks settling haphazardly back on his head. "Nah, couldn't do that."

  


Yugi rolled his eyes as he began to eat, Jou soon following his example. When they were done, Yugi picked up the puzzle, dropping it in his bag. 

  


"Thanks for the lunch, Jou-kun."

  


Jounouchi shrugged. "S'okay." He peered closer at Yugi's face. "Are ya sleepin' okay at night Yug?" He asked. "'Cos you're gettin' black bags under your eyes. And you don't look so good."

  


Yugi shook his head. "I'm okay Jounouchi. I just had a couple of bad nights sleep."

  


Jounouchi sighed. "Yeah well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

  


"I will."

  


The rest of their lunch passed in reasonable silence until the bell rang.

  


~*~*~

  


"Hey, Yugi?"

  


Yugi turned at the soft query. "Hai Ryou?"

  


Ryou frowned slightly at the drawn look on his friends face. "Are...are you okay?" He asked, coming to stand in front of the Game Shop counter, watching Yugi closely.

  


"Yes....why?"

  


"It's just....none of us saw you at lunch today, and the other's have been worried about you. You're a lot quieter than normal, actually, you've been quieter for a long time now." Ryou leant forward, catching Yugi's eyes. Ryou's chocolate ones were filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

  


Yugi stifled a sigh. "Look.....I'm fine, really. I had a few bad nights, but that's all."

  


Ryou looked at him.

  


"Really, I'm fine." Yugi insisted. "And I had lunch with Jounouchi today, he was a bit upset about something he'd argued about with Honda."

  


Ryou winced. A small shadow resting in his large doe brown eyes.

  


It was Yugi's turn to be worried. 

  


"Ryou? Ryou-chan? Is...is everything okay with you?"

  


Ryou smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hai." He said quietly.

  


"Do you want a drink?" Yugi asked. "You can _not_ talk to me, and I can _not _talk to you."

  


Ryou grinned. "Sure. But lets just find something else to er..._not_ talk about." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I could cope with any more talking."

  


"Deal."

  


~*~*~

_I watched the world from through the dark side of the moon,_

_After all, I knew it had to be something _to_ do with you._

_~*~*~_

  


/Yami..../

  


//Hai?//

  


/Do you like me?/

  


Yami came out of the Puzzle in a flash. "Yugi? Aibou? Daijoubu desu ka?"

  


"Aa. Daijoubu." Yugi was lying on his back, on his bed, in the dark, staring at the ceiling. The only light came from the moon through Yugi's open curtains.

  


Yami frowned. "Ne....if you were okay then you wouldn't have asked me that."

  


"Gomen, Yami." Yugi whispered, still not looking at the spirit.

  


"Yugi...?" Yami pushed a few blonde bangs away from Yugi's face, staring into dark violet eyes. 

  


Yugi blinked, turning his face away from Yami's concerned gaze.

  


"Aibou? What's wrong?" Yami slid on the bed beside Yugi, his arms pulling the smaller youth into a tight embrace. He tried desperately to offer comfort.

  


"Do....do you think I'm strange? Like there's something wrong with me. Do I have a sign on my head saying 'Weakling, Come beat me up.' on me?" Yugi blurted out, tensing when his brain caught up with his outburst.

  


Yami sighed. "You never truly recovered, did you, from what Asama did?"

  


Yugi sat up, disentangling himself from Yami's arms. "What is it about me Yami, that makes people want to hurt me, why do people like seeing me in pain?" Yugi whispered, his voice catching and broken.

  


"I don't want to hurt you, Yugi. Neither do your friends. But there are some sick people out there. Even in my time there were people whom you would consider _sick._ Even from what little I do remember." Yami said, his hands rubbing Yugi's shoulders gently.

  


"Demo....that's not all...." 

  


"Yugi?"

  


Yugi stood up, walking over to the window. He rested his head on the cool glass, looking out at the twinkling lights he had a good view of, due to the height of his bedroom window. "All those people out there....all those people, Yami. How many of them are there, how many would quite happily harm someone without a second thought, or for their own pleasure?" 

  


Yami joined him at the window, not touching, just waiting. He didn't say a word, letting Yugi take his time. Yami's eyes were hooded.

  


"He.....Asama....h-he didn't....he didn't just beat me...." Yugi trailed off, his body starting to tremble. He wrapped his arms around his chest in a protective manner.

  


Yami clenched his fists. Yugi had steadfastly refused to share that memory. Yami had thought because it had upset the teen, but if there was another reason......

  


"H-he, when I c-couldn't move."

  


Yami closed his eyes when he saw the small silvery tear trail down Yugi's face. He tried to keep himself from touching the youth, knowing that he would end up breaking Yugi's tenuous control. And Yugi _needed _to get this out of his system before it festered beyond help.

  


"I was a complete v-virgin, Yami. I didn't know, I never knew....When...when he touched me, he did something. At first I was embarrassed, I didn't know what he was doing." Yugi's head ducked, his cheeks flushing at the memory. "It hurt so much, everywhere felt like it was burning. My back, stomach, arms, legs. I couldn't move. Then he started t-touching me. And the p-pain, it changed. It didn't seem to hurt the same. Everything burned, but in a good way."

  


Yugi uncurled one arm from around himself, tracing the twinkling city lights absently.

  


"I felt like I was going to incinerate from the inside out, like I was going to explode." Yugi stopped, his eyes glazing as he remembered. "I can remember thinking that I was dying, and it felt like my heart was going to stop." A sardonic smile twisted Yugi's lips. "My first orgasm, climax." Yugi snorted. "Given to me by a sick sonuvabitch who couldn't keep his hands to himself."

  


Yami hissed, trying to keep from crying, screaming, he didn't know what. His emotion teetering on the edge of his control.

  


"I decided to find out, you know, what it was that _he _did to me." Yugi laughed, it was a sad, desperate sound, filled with anguish. "I never _dreamed _that there was so much.....information, on the subject."

  


Yugi spun round, his eyes piercing Yami's in the pale moonlight. "All my nightmares......they're just re-runs of the night Asama assaulted me. Lucky me. I get to analyse up close and personal every _fucking_ thing he did." 

  


"_Yugi...._" Yami whispered, his voice hitched. His hand made an aborted attempt to reach out to the tormented youth. Yami ducked his head. His crimson eyes filled with tears. It was an unusual sensation. Yami brought a hand up, touching the watery pearls. Looking at his glistening hand, Yami fell to his knees before Yugi. "_Gomen, gomen nasai, aibou. I'm so sorry." _The dark spirit whispered, over and over again, rocking with guilt at Yugi's feet.

  


"Oh, Kami! Yami." Yugi dropped, he threw his arms around his yami, cradling him as he sobbed. "It's not your fault!"

  


"Yugi, I should have protected you. If I had been paying closer attention, or forced the meld sooner...or..."

  


"Shhh." Yugi held a finger up to Yami's lips. His violet eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's. Not. Your. Fault." 

  


"You couldn't have done anything. I didn't even know I was in danger until it was too late to have called you even if we were melded. Not to mention the fact that you would have done more damage forcing the bond before we were ready than what I went through with A-asama."

  


"Demo...."

  


"No. I won't have you blame yourself." Yugi said firmly. He leant forward, until he was mere millimeters away from Yami's face. Touching his lips gently to Yami's, Yugi closed his eyes and kissed his dark half tenderly. Relieved when Yami groaned softly and returned the kiss.

  


A minute later they pulled apart, their eyes still closed. Yami reached to Yugi, cupping his face. With an equally tender touch, the spirit brought their faces together, resting their foreheads against each other.

  


"Yami..."

  


"Hai."

  


Yugi opened his eyes, pulling slightly away so he could look at Yami, dropping all his walls and masks. His emotions completely open and visible for the first time since he'd met Yami, and since Asama's attack. Yami followed his example, sitting back and allowing his masks to drop fully from his face and eyes.

  


"Hold me...?"

  


Yami's eyes softened. "Hai, with pleasure." He replied, opening his arms to the smaller teen.

  


"Arigato."

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


  


  


  



End file.
